Weekend Getaway
by NightsDawne
Summary: YAOI: Cupid's Trio 2: Seifer, Irvine, and Squall go to Galbadia for a weekend, only to get a little surprise. Complete.
1. Birthday Boy

Weekend Getaway  
by NightsDawne

[This is a sequel story to Ride 'Em, Cowboy! so if you haven't read it, you might not know how these three wound up together. If you have read it, about a month has passed since Irvine discovered he was in love with a certain quiet brunette and a certain bad boy blond.]

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday Boy

Squall finished making the bed that he and his friends had so thoroughly ravaged the night before.

"Why do you do that? There's maid service, you know."

Squall glanced up at Seifer, the tall blond stretched out lazily on the other bed, naked and flipping through tv channels. "Habit, I guess." He walked over, dropping a pillow over Seifer's lap. "Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean we can suddenly turn into slobs. Ack!" His eyes widened as he was yanked off his feet by the cadet, sprawling on top of the pillow.

"You need to learn how to relax, babe." Seifer grinned at him, pushing Squall's ash brown hair forward so that it covered his eyes completely. "You ever going to get a trim? Look like a fucking sheepdog."

Squall pushed himself up, straddling Seifer's stomach and taking the remote away from him. "I hate haircuts."

"No shit. Talk about being a slob."

"I am not." Squall frowned and tossed the remote across the room onto a chair.

"Don't go getting all moody on me." Seifer smirked and dug his fingers into Squall's sensitive ribs, forcing the SeeD commander to convulse in laughter.

"Do-don't do that!" Squall grabbed Seifer's hands, dropping forward to pin them against the pillow. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"At least I got you to smile." Seifer winked, bumping his hips up suggestively.

"Don't do that, either." Squall leaned down, kissing the blond softly, his fingers interlacing with Seifer's.

"Mmmm. Then don't get me hard." Seifer blew Squall's bangs off his nose.

"Everything gets you hard. You're as bad as Irvine." Squall sat back, letting go of Seifer's hands. Seifer took immediate advantage, grabbing Squall's ass and pulling him up, knocking the brunette off balance so he had to grab the headboard and taking a playful bite at the zipper of his leather pants. Squall squirmed away from him, rolling off the bed. "Will you stop?! Save it for the birthday boy!"

Seifer pouted, sitting up halfway and resting his weight on his elbows. "Hey! Cowboy! How much longer are you going to take in there?"

"Hold your chocobos!" Irvine finished putting his long auburn hair back in a ponytail and stepped back to check out his new clothes in the mirror. The black leather pants had been a present from Squall, Seifer commenting as he pulled them from the box that if it started raining he was going to have fun cutting his boyfriends free from their trousers. Seifer's contribution had been the black t-shirt, unabashedly ensloganed with 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriends are.' He grinned, dropping his black hat on his head and striding out of the bathroom. "Swear ta Shiva, you two are tryna make me as monochromatic as you are." He held his hands to the sides, doing a turn for them. "Well?"

"....." Squall sighed dreamily, dropping his cheek on his hand.

Seifer ran his eyes up and down Irvine's lean body. "Looks good. Take them off."

Squall grabbed a pillow off the other bed and hit Seifer in the face. "Will you holster it?"

"It's been almost an hour and there's nothing good on tv."

"So take a cold shower."

"You gonna come in with me?"

Irvine laughed, coming to Squall's rescue by walking over to pull him up off the floor, giving him a hug. "No need ta get mad at Seif, darlin'. He's just a healthy young man."

Squall slid his arms around Irvine's neck, gazing up at him. "He's a horny sex addict, you mean."

"You say that like there's something wrong with it." Seifer slapped Squall's ass. "You don't seem to mind once you're between the sheets." He flopped back, throwing his arms over his head, assuming an expression of total surrender and squirming, mimicking Squall's soft voice. "Take me! I want it all! More.. Mooooore!" Irvine cracked up.

"I don't sound like that." Squall frowned, blushing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, you do, darlin'." Irvine kissed Squall's nose. "It's cute."

"At least I can think of something other than sex for more than twenty minutes at a time." Squall reached down, yanking the pillow off of Seifer. "Get dressed."

"Is that an order, commander?"

Squall didn't reply, walking over to the hotel room's windows and opening them wide, letting in the chilly November wind. Seifer rolled off the bed, wrapping himself in a blanket. "Bitch."

Irvine chuckled, grabbing Seifer's clothes and tossing them to him. "C'mon, gorgeous. I'm hungry for breakfast anyway."

"I've got your fat-free liquid protein right here, babe."

Squall groaned. "Twenty minutes. That's all I ask. Twenty minutes without your mind in the gutter, Seifer."

Seifer buttoned up his loose fitting black jeans. "Say please."

Squall crossed his arms and sighed. "Please."

"Ummmmm.. no." Seifer smirked, pulling Irvine to him and tipping him backwards in a deep and forceful kiss. Irvine grabbed the muscular blond for support, returning the kiss with equal passion. They didn't come up for air until they heard the hotel room door slamming shut behind Squall. Seifer snickered. "He's so fun to piss off."

Irvine chuckled, pushing away from his lustful lover. "Be nice ta him. It's my birthday." He picked his hat up from where it had fallen to the floor, swept up his coat from the back of the chair he'd thrown it over the night before, and followed after Squall. Seifer grabbed his boots and trenchcoat, trying to catch up with the sexy sharpshooter and pull them on at the same time.

Irvine pushed his plate away and leaned back, taking a drink from his cup of coffee. "So what's this big surprise?"

Seifer forked a sausage from Squall's plate. "It's a surprise, dumbass. We're not telling you."

Squall smacked Seifer's hand with his fork. "I was going to eat that."

Seifer shrugged, licking the smatter of syrup from the back of his hand before popping the sausage in his mouth. "Foo La'e."

Squall made a face. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Reminds me of Zell."

"That's it, ain't it!" Irvine grinned in victory. "We're goin' over ta Galbadia Garden an' seein' Zell."

Seifer swallowed. "Hell, no. You think we'd do that on your birthday?"

Irvine frowned in defeat. "Well, ain't like he'd kill me with both of ya protectin' me. 'Sides, he's got his own boyfriend now, ain't no cause for him ta still be jealous 'bout Squall."

"Yeah, who'd have thought he'd get hooked up with the head chef of the cafeteria? [*]" Seifer looked at the other two as they silently raised their hands. "... Okay, so it's a good match."

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him hanging all over me anymore." Squall finished off his orange juice and set the glass back down. "Should I go pay or is there something more you want from my breakfast, Seifer?"

"Are you going to finish those pancakes?"

Squall sighed, surrendering his leftovers to Seifer and standing up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll be here, darlin'." Irvine grinned, watching Squall's backside as he made his way over to the counter, then leaned over and started nibbling Seifer's ear. "Tell me?"

"No." Seifer mopped up syrup with the last of the pancakes and pulled away from Irvine, eyeing him. "It won't work this time, babe."

"I gotta know, Seifer," wheedled Irvine.

"You'll find out soon enough." He finished off the pancakes and got up, smirking at Irvine. "Swear, you've got no self-control at all."

Irvine pouted. "Hate the thought of what you two could work up together."

"Besides you, you mean?"

Irvine grinned, setting his coffee cup down as he stood. "Gotta admit, you're pretty good at that."

Squall whistled for them from the door, zipping up his jacket. Seifer headed out, Irvine bouncing a bit as he walked behind him. He couldn't wait to find out what his birthday surprise was going to be.

Irvine banged his head on the top of the rental car. They were arguing again.

"I'm not letting you drive. I can't afford another speeding ticket."

"Give me the Goddamn keys before I break your neck."

"I'm driving, Seifer!"

"We'll never get there with you at the wheel! You drive like an old lady!"

"I do not! I happen to consider getting to my destination in one piece!"

"Have I ever had an accident? No!"

"It's only a matter of time!"

"Guys, guys," Irvine interjected. "It's damn cold out here and there's a heater in the car. How about we flip for it?"

"I'll flip him." Seifer made another unsuccessful grab for the keys.

"We prolly coulda walked wherever we're goin' by now. Just let him drive, Seif." Irvine brushed his shoulder against the blond's. "I'll sit in your lap."

Seifer reconsidered, walking around to open the passenger door and drop in the seat. Squall rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's side. "I should have considered appealing to his libedo to begin with."

Irvine grinned, swinging his long legs over Seifer's and scrunching his head down as he straddled his lap, closing the door and reaching over to turn the heater on. "There, now ain't this cozy?"

"Mmph." Seifer pushed Irvine forward a bit. "Fleece collars don't taste good. Turn on the radio."

Squall turned it on before pulling out, then switched it off as Eyes On Me played through the speakers. "I'm so sick of that song."

"So? Change the station, dumbass." Seifer reached around Irvine to turn it back on, punching a button.

"Not heavy metal." Squall punched another button.

"The fuck is this shit? Polka music?"

"It's jazz." Squall frowned as the radio got switched back to the heavy metal station. "I said no heavy metal."

"If both of ya don't shut up about the radio I'm puttin' it on country western." Irvine eyed them as Squall sighed and leaned back in the seat, leaving the radio where it was. Seifer smirked his victory in the argument and put his arm around Irvine's waist. Irvine leaned against him, watching the quaint shops of Deling City as they drove through the streets. "Don't know what I'm gonna do with you two, gotta squabble over ever'thing." They'd even had an argument about the destination for their first weekend getaway together. Seifer wanted to go to Esthar and stay at Laguna's palatial residence, but Squall had nipped that idea in the bud, suggesting instead that they go to a jazz festival in Fisherman's Horizon. Irvine had managed to use the sway of it being his birthday to claim Deling City as a neutral zone before Seifer could get his hands around Squall's neck. Still, he couldn't help loving both of them, opposites though they were. Seifer was powerful, outspoken, a true man's man, while Squall was quiet, introspective, and gentle when Seifer wasn't provoking him. Together they were everything he could want.

"Stop, dumbass, this is it!"

"Do you see a parking space, Seifer? I know where it is. I'm driving around to the parking lot in the back."

"Don't get sarcastic."

"Then don't tell me how to drive."

"Then let me drive next time!"

"I will when you learn how."

Irvine groaned and shut Seifer up with a kiss before he could respond. Squall turned into the parking lot and pulled into a space, then looked at the two. "You want to just climb in the back seat and get it over with?"

"You coming too?" Seifer slid his hand into Squall's lap, grabbing his crotch.

Squall slapped at his hand. "Do you have to do that all the time?"

"Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop."

"No, you wouldn't." Squall frowned a bit. "Let's get in, get them, and we can go back to the hotel room, okay?"

Seifer grinned, squeezing lightly. "I knew you liked it." Squall didn't answer, rolling his eyes in exhasperation and getting out of the car.

Irvine beamed, untangling himself from Seifer to follow. "My surprise, my surprise!"

Seifer shook his head, laughing as he climbed out. "Damn, you're eighteen, Irvine. Stop acting like a little kid."

"Hey, I'm happy." He tipped his head a bit as he entered the jewelry store. "Them?"

"Shh. You'll find out in a second." Squall slid his hand into Irvine's as he walked up to the counter, nodding to the clerk. "Leonheart. You've got something for us."

"Ah, yes, right here." The clerk pulled three identical boxes from under the counter and set them on the glass top.

Seifer draped his arm around Irvine's shoulders. "Okay, babe. Go ahead."

Irvine bounced a bit, picking up the center box and opening it. Inside was a silver ring, set with his, Seifer's, and Squall's birthstones, a lion's head, a St. George's cross, and a bullet engraved into the band. "Wow. It's gorgeous, guys."

Seifer picked up a box, knocking the other one over to Squall's waiting hand. "They're engraved, too."

Irvine tilted the ring to read the message inside. "Seifer, Irvine, Squall. Cupid's Trio. Aw, that's sweet." He gave them each kisses on the cheek before sliding the band onto his finger. "You guys are the best. Almost feels like bein' married."

"Don't say that. Squall'll turn into the shrew wife from hell." Seifer grinned, pulling his boyfriends together for a hug. "Now, how about we go back to the hotel and unwrap the birthday boy?"

"You drive." Squall nuzzled his cheek against Irvine's shoulder. "I want my turn to sit in his lap."

* * *

[* Due to request, Zell and his meeting his new boyfriend have been covered. Look for Red Hot Luvin', a ZellXChefXOscar Mayer yaoi.]


	2. Cupid's Trio

Weekend Getaway  
by NightsDawne

[It's Irvine's weekend, so of course he's going to drag his boyfriends to the Harvest Fair. Cupid's Trio continue to develop their relationship. Irvine runs into a little surprise.]

* * *

Chapter 2: Cupid's Trio

"_NORG_?!" Irvine gaped. It was worse than the hot dogs.

"I kid you not." Seifer shrugged.

Squall pushed his hamburger and fries away, barely touched. "Why do you have to do that when I'm trying to eat?"

Seifer eyed Squall's lunch. "You gonna finish that?" Getting a sigh from his boyfriend he pulled the paper plate over next to his.

"Zell and.. NORG.. ewwwwwwww!" Irvine nearly fell off his chair, cracking up.

Squall eyed them both dubiously as he sipped on his coke. "There has to be something else to talk about."

"You're the one who said we couldn't talk about your ass anymore."

Squall flicked coke from his straw at Seifer. "How about something that doesn't involve sex at all?"

"Okay, babe, why don't _you_ pick the topic of conversation?" Seifer leaned on his elbow, chomping down a fry and looking at Squall expectantly. Irvine leaned forward as well, smiling at his quiet sweetheart. Squall looked from one to the other and curled back against his seat, sticking the straw in his mouth. "That's what I thought." Seifer smirked. "So, now, about that cute little ass of yours."

"Aw, c'mon, Seif, don't tease him so bad." Irvine wrapped an arm around Squall, pulling him against him for a comforting hug. "We're supposed to be having fun. It's a fair."

Seifer laughed, reaching over to mess up Squall's hair even worse than it already was. "But he's so easy to piss off and he's so sexy when he's mad."

Squall grabbed Seifer's wrist, twisting it and pinning it to the table. "There, turned on enough?"

Irvine gently pulled Squall's hand off of Seifer's arm. "Hey, now, darlin', remember what we agreed about gettin' physical."

Seifer smirked, rubbing his wrist. "That's a new move. Nice one, babe." Squall sighed and looked away. Irvine tilted his head forward, looking at Seifer with one brow raised. "What? He's the one who grabbed me." Seifer tried to glare, but Irvine's continued look wore him down quickly. He moved his chair closer to Squall's and put his arm around the commander, turning his face toward him with his other hand. "C'mon, babe, look at me."

Squall raised his stormy grey-blue eyes to Seifer's piercing blue ones. "What?"

Seifer closed his eyes, kissing Squall tenderly as he smoothed his hair back with his fingers. Squall slowly melted from stiffness to pressing against Seifer's chest, sliding his hand around the tall blond's neck. Their apologies were never spoken, but making up was always when Seifer became his most irresistable. Irvine grinned as Squall laid his head on Seifer's shoulder. "Okay, you two, let's hit them rides!"

"I want to stay here," murmured Squall. Seifer gave him a little nudge, making him open his eyes to glimpse Irvine already striding away, hat tipped back on his head as he made his way towards the ferris wheel. Squall sighed. "Can't he stay in one place for five minutes?"

Seifer chuckled, removing his support of the commander as he got to his feet. "You know him. A gunslinger's got a wanderin' soul, got ta obey the call of the rustlin' winds."

Squall broke into a smile at Seifer's expert rendition of Irvine's Galbadian drawl and tendancy to sound like he was quoting a romantic western, letting the tall blond pull him up to his feet. "Do me a favor. Don't buy a cowboy hat."

"Now I was thinkin' that was just what I needed ta compete for your affections, you handsome devil."

"No. Come on, let's catch up to him before he runs into another ex-girlfriend." Squall wrapped his hand around Seifer's as he headed in the direction Irvine had vanished. The cold feel of the silver ring on Seifer's finger, identical to the ones that he and Irvine wore, gave him a delicious feeling of contentment. It wasn't that hard to spot their boyfriend, four inches added to his six foot frame by the black stetson. Seifer stopped, pulling Squall to a stop.

"No fucking way. Tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing."

Squall leaned over a bit to see around the crowd. Irvine was in full animation, boyish grin on his face as he purchased three chocobo shaped balloons from a vendor, then turned, beaming as he saw his lovers and heading back to them with his purchase. Squall shook his head and dropped his face against Seifer's sleeve.

"Hey, lookie what I got."

"I'm not carrying a balloon, Irvine." Seifer pulled away the hand that Irvine was trying to tie the red helium-filled bird to.

"Aw, c'mon, gorgeous, they're cute!" Irvine set his lower lip in a pout and batted his long-lashed eyes futily at Seifer.

"No!" Seifer stiffened, trying to resist as Irvine pressed up against him and nibbled his ear. "Goddamn it! You know what that does to me!"

"Yup." Irvine victoriously chained Seifer to the ridiculous object. Squall struggled to keep from laughing at the look of humiliated anger on Seifer's manly features as the balloon bobbed up against his head.

"Shut up, Squall."

Squall bent over double, snickers escaping him. He broke up, unable to resist as Irvine tied a blue balloon to his wrist. Seifer grabbed Irvine's hat and smacked Squall's head with it. "I said shut up! You've got one, too."

Squall looked to his balloon, quickly getting a grip on his outburst. ".... Maybe they'll pop."

Irvine stepped between them, putting an arm around each, his purple chocobo balloon's string getting tangled with Seifer's. "Hey, it's a fair. This way we won't get lost."

"We aren't getting lost. You're the one who keeps bouncing off like a kid on a sugar high." Seifer blew his balloon out of his face. "I feel like a fucking idiot."

Irvine nibbled his ear again. "You look adorible."

"You owe me some seriously wild sex when we get back to the hotel room, cowboy." Seifer turned to pull Irvine against him in a passionate kiss.

"You'd get that from him with or without a balloon, Seifer. I'm still tired from you two keeping me up all night."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." Seifer reached around Irvine to drop the cowboy hat on Squall's head. "You weren't complaining then." Squall frowned as the hat slid over his eyes.

"C'mon, darlin's, they got a tilt-a-whirl!" Irvine started forward again, dragging his boyfriends with him.

"Babe, we just ate." Seifer stopped up short, eyeing a baseball toss booth. "Let's drop a few gil on some games first."

Squall pushed the hat back so he could see. "Sounds like the plan to me." He dug out his wallet to give the other two spending money, looking up at Irvine's wistful look to the rides. "Cheer up, Irvine. There's a shooting gallery."

Irvine spun. "Where?! Gimme, darlin'!" He wriggled his fingers for cash, which Squall dutifully supplied, then strolled up to the counter, laying down a bill and picking up a rifle. He quickly fell into his element, long legs set apart as he flipped the air rifle over his hand and brought it up firing, the lcd scoreboard above his head racking up points. "Let it ride," he told the operator when his shots ran out, tapping his finger on the five gil note. A small crowd started to gather behind him as he gave the rifle a spin and pulled it to his shoulder, dropping the high-point targets in the back row for another perfect score. The operator laid out a second long loop of tickets and tipped his head to Irvine, who gave a slight nod, tossing the rifle into the air and catching it behind his back, the targets falling unfailingly. The crowd sent up a cheer and Irvine turned to give his adoring fans a wave and a grin. "Set me up again," he said, turning to face the gallery once more.

Squall furrowed his brow as Seifer's baseball knocked over his tower of pins again. "Are you missing on purpose?"

"No, I'm helping you out, babe. You can't throw worth shit."

"I can too. My shoulder's sore from last night." Squall pulled Irvine's hat down a bit on his head, glowering. "I don't need your help to get tickets."

"The hell you don't. Throw like a girl."

"Just throw at your own damn pins, Seifer!"

"I already knocked mine down with the first ball."

Squall clenched his teeth and sidearmed a pitch at the pins as they were set up again, sending five of them sailing and one standing defiantly. Seifer smirked, stepping behind him and grabbing his arm. "Want some help?"

Squall jerked his arm away from him. "No. I would have gotten them all if you weren't distracting me."

"I'll show you distraction." Seifer wrapped his hands around Squall's hips, griding against him from behind.

"Stop it!" Squall pulled away quickly. "At least wait until we're at the hotel."

"So you admit you liked--" Seifer looked to the side, interrupted by the growing chant of the crowd around the shooting gallery as they counted by tens, breaking into a wild cheer as the fair record was broken. "Irvine."

Squall tilted his head. "You expect any less from him?" He grinned as the gunslinger strode out of the crowd, trailing several hundred tickets behind him. "Looks like someone had some luck."

"Better than you had, anyway." Seifer grabbed his and Squall's tickets and walked over to congratulate his long-haired lover, Squall following.

"How'd you boys do?" Irvine winked and waved, tickets fluttering from his hand. "Ready ta go claim some prizes and hit that tilt-a-whirl?"

"What is it with you and that tilt-a-whirl? Do you actually like puking?" Squall set Irvine's hat back on his head and straightened it.

"Don't listen to him, babe. He's just afraid of a little movement."

"I am not."

"Relax, Squall, you can go on the kiddie coaster."

"I'll ride any ride you can and laugh my ass off when I watch you hurl, Seifer."

"Is that a bet?"

"Do you want to make it one?"

"What's the stakes?"

"Irvine?"

Seifer raised a brow for a moment, then realized what Squall meant as he ran to catch up with the cowboy, who was already at the prize booth, turning his tickets over for a six foot stuffed wendago, the giant green ape set in a basketball pose. Seifer screwed up his face as he strode over. "That is the ugliest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life."

Irvine hugged the wendago. "Don't say that about our baby, gorgeous."

Squall shook his head. "I hate to say it, Irvine, but I have to agree with Seifer."

"There, see, Irvine? You've driven him to agree with me. That thing is ass ugly."

Irvine laughed, manipulating the stuffed toy so that it gave Squall a hug. "Don't worry, I'll keep it in my room."

"In the closet, I hope." Seifer pushed it away from Squall, draping his arm over the brunette's shoulders instead. "That fucking thing'll give me nightmares."

"I'm gonna name him Squeifer." Irvine slung the stuffed toy over his shoulders and headed for the rides again. "C'mon, darlin's, no more gettin' out of that tilt-a-whirl ride."

Seifer followed with Squall. "Obviously gets his looks from Squall's side of the family."

"Don't lay the blame on me, I don't have fur."

"And I do?"

"Did you shave this morning?"

"If you two don't stop arguin' I'm gonna make ya sit with Squeifer." Irvine looked over his shoulder at them with a grin as they fell silent. They'd almost reached the line for the ride when a female voice called out, stopping Irvine in his tracks as he handed the wendago over to Seifer. A beautiful redhead walked up to the cowboy, pushing a stroller with a toddler in it.

"Irvine Kinneas. Imagine seeing you again. I tried calling you at Balamb Garden but you never returned my calls."

"Heya April. Never got no messages or I woulda called ya. Oh, wantcha ta meet Seifer and Squall. Guys, this is April, Martine's niece. We knew each other back at Galbadia Garden."

Squall held his hand out as Seifer struggled to get the wendago out of his face. "Nice to meet you, April."

April took the hand, smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Likewise. And I want you to meet someone. This is Veddy. Veddy, say hello to your daddy."

Squall looked at Irvine, who had a blank expression of utter shock on his face. Seifer dropped the wendago. "Daddy?" they said together.

Irvine looked at his boyfriends, whistling through his teeth. "Ut oh."


	3. It's a Boy!

Weekend Getaway  
by NightsDawne

[Well, it's hardly unexpected or rare in fanfics with the cowboy that he has a child considering his record, or that it comes as a surprise to him considering his other record of failing to keep in deep contact with ex-girlfriends. However, this is a Cupid's Trio fanfic, so it's no Selphie or Quisty who has to come to terms with Irvine's past.]

* * *

Chapter 3: It's A Boy!

Irvine sat on a bench, Seifer on one side of him and Squall on the other. All three contemplated in silence the stroller in front of them, the auburn-haired little boy chewing on one of his sneakers. April had decided it might be fun to let them babysit for an hour while she went on the rides with her friends. Squall broke the silence.

"He's kind of cute."

"You have a fucking kid," muttered Seifer.

"Well, yeah, he is adorable." Irvine tipped his head to the side, giving little Veddy a grin, which was returned along with the thrown sneaker. "I ain't got clue one what ta do with him, though."

"You have a fucking kid." Seifer shoved the stuffed wendago off of his shoulder as it fell on it.

Squall picked up the sneaker and offered it back to the tyke, who set to gnawing it again. "She never told you?"

"A kid. A fucking kid!"

"Nope." Irvine planted his chin on his fist. "She didn't want Martine ta find out while I was at Galbadia Garden so she just didn't identify the father."

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING KID, IRVINE!"

Squall and Irvine looked at Seifer. Squall frowned. "I think we've already identified the problem, Seif."

"Yeah, gorgeous. And ya shouldn't cuss in front of him." Irvine tickled Veddy's socked foot, eliciting squirms and giggles.

"Bullshit, I can fucking cuss in front of whoever I Goddamn feel like cussing in front of." Seifer leaned forward to scowl at the tiny redhead. "He's eating his shoe."

"He's only eighteen months old, Seifer. Ain't like he's developed refined taste in snack foods yet." Irvine sat forward and undid the stroller's belt, picking Veddy up and sitting him on his lap. "Hey, lil bronco. Bet you're gonna be a real heartbreaker when you grow up, huh?" Veddy launched his shoe, landing it in the stroller. "Got a good arm on him, too. Gonna be a quarterback."

Squall grinned, stroking the soft skin of Veddy's cheek with his finger. "Only you're going to learn about birth control early, so your daddy won't be a grandpa by the time he's thirty."

"Your Uncle Squall's got some good advice there, lil bronco." Irvine stood Veddy up, the boy's blue eyes focusing attentively on Squall. "See? He knows ya already, darlin'."

"Can I hold him?" Squall held his arms out, Irvine transferring his son over. Squall watched him entranced as Veddy clapped, then pointed to the giant stuffed wendago on the other side of Seifer. "I think he wants you, Seif. You want your Uncle Seifer, Veddy?"

Seifer crossed his arms. "I'm not his uncle and he doesn't want me."

"Aw, c'mon, Seifer, it ain't like we're takin' him home with us. Just watchin' him for a bit." Irvine tickled Veddy again, getting a happy giggle for his efforts. "Sure is a cheerful little guy."

Seifer watched Veddy through narrowed eyes, then yanked the balloon off his wrist and slid it onto the toddler's. Irvine flashed him a grin. "Don't get any ideas. I just wanted to get rid of that stupid balloon."

"Don't you listen to your grumpy old Uncle Seifer, Veddy." Squall pulled the balloon down where Veddy could play with it.

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes, you are."

"Look, I didn't come on vacation to find out the consequences of my boyfriend not knowing how to put on a Goddamn rubber!"

"Don't talk like that in front of him!"

"He's fucking what, one? Two? He doesn't have a clue what I'm saying."

"Irvine told you not to cuss in front of him!"

Irvine sighed. "How about we don't fight in front of him, either?" He looked at Seifer, who crossed his arms and sank back against the back of the bench sullenly, then at Squall, who sighed and hugged Veddy. "That's better. Look, I'm sorry, Seifer, it wasn't like I knew this was gonna happen."

"You should have, dumbass. How many times did you play Russian roulette?"

"Um, well... "Irvine grinned sheepishly. "Look, I'm pretty sure this is the only bullseye I got."

"He's a sweet kid, Seifer. Stop being such an ass about it, will you? Irvine was only fifteen." Squall smiled at Veddy, who squealed and played with his hair.

"Seeffffff!"

All three looked at the toddler, who was grinning proudly and pointing in Seifer's direction again. "Did he just say...?" Squall grinned to Seifer.

"At least the kid has taste." Seifer smirked, holding his arms out. Squall relinqueshed Veddy to him. "Okay, kid, what you want?"

"Seeeffffff!" Veddy demanded, pointing at the wendago. Irvine and Squall fell against each other, cracking up.

Seifer's eyes narrowed as he yanked the wendago over for Veddy to grasp. "No, ugly ass ape. I'm Seif, brat." He eyed his boyfriends from the side. "Will you two shut the fuck up or do I have to teach this kid how to kick asses right here?"

"Sorry, gorgeous." Irvine nibbled Seifer's ear in apology. Seifer relaxed. Irvine nuzzled his neck. "He ain't so bad a kid, is he?"

Seifer snorted, looking Veddy over. "Looks like you. Least he's not ugly." Veddy looked up at Seifer and blew him a slobbery kiss. ".. He's a flirt, too. Definately your kid."

Irvine laughed, pinching Veddy's cheek lightly. "Don't you go tryna steal your daddy's man, lil bronco."

"Too late, I think Seifer's hooked in spite of himself," murmured Squall as he slid his arms around Irvine's waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Irvine twined his fingers in Squall's, leaning back against him a bit as he watched his son work on charming his lover with giggles and grins, Seifer slowly melting into a smile. By the time April came back she found Irvine and Squall sleeping against each other and Seifer babbling with Veddy in baby talk.

Irvine stepped out onto the balcony, looking at Squall curled in one of the patio chairs with a blanket and a cup of coffee. It had been a quiet ride home, all of them tired, and they'd slumped onto the beds for a well-deserved nap without a word to each other. Squall looked up at Irvine and gave him a hint of a smile before looking back over the balcony rail again, his stormy eyes distant. Irvine straddled the chair next to him and stroked his thigh.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, darlin'?"

Squall looked back at Irvine for a moment, then sighed, his eyes dropping to his coffee. "About you, being a father."

"Oh." Irvine looked away, not sure what else to say. It had been fun playing with Veddy, but it hadn't really seemed real.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Squall's question came out so softly Irvine wasn't sure he'd heard it. He looked back to Squall, frowning a bit. What did he mean, do anything about it? It was a little late more than two years after the fact, wasn't it? Squall shook his head slightly as if reading Irvine's thoughts. "Are you going to be his dad?"

Irvine swallowed, a shiver running through him that had nothing to do with the late fall weather. Squall had never known his father until he was seventeen. Laguna hadn't known that he had a son, but that didn't take the sting out of Squall's sense of abandonment. He leaned forward, putting his arms around Squall and drawing him to his chest, kissing his hair softly. "I ain't really sure, Squall," he whispered. "I'd make a lousy dad, don't know shit 'bout how ta do it."

Squall trembled, dropping his cheek against Irvine's chest and fighting back tears. "Being there, even if you're no good at it, is better than just leaving him to think he doesn't matter."

Irvine sucked in his breath sharply. Was Squall right? Which would screw Veddy up worse, Irvine's total ignorance about taking care of someone, or a father who just never showed up at all? He seemed happy enough for now, April was obviously doing a good job at raising him by herself, but what about later? He remembered parents' days at Galbadia Garden and how hard it was for him as a child to hide the sting of watching other kids run to their parents, the excitement of promises of trips to the zoo and circus on their faces. Could he really think forward a decade and a half and see himself dealing with Laguna's pain? Did he want to repeat his mistakes? Did he want to see Veddy with Squall's emotional scars? Or his own, for that matter? He sighed, dropping his cheek against Squall's hair. "If I try ta be a daddy.. I'll need ya ta help me, darlin'." Squall nodded immediately, hugging Irvine tightly.


	4. Fathers Day

Weekend Getaway  
by NightsDawne

[Well, it would seem that things have changed for Cupid's Trio thanks to a little intruder. The conclusion of Weekend Getaway, but probably not the conclusion to Cupid's Trio stories. Thanks to all my reviewers, I luv ya guys!]

* * *

Chapter 4: Fathers Day

Irvine crept up on the bed Seifer was sleeping on, the blond laying on his back, one arm over his head, the other across his stomach, a soft snore accompanying the rise and fall of his chest. Irvine bit his lip in a smile, reaching up with one finger to rest it on Seifer's upper lip. Seifer twitched, snorted, and grabbed Irvine's wrist, rolling over onto his side. Irvine yelped softly as he was pulled over on top of Seifer, his hand pinned underneath him. He wriggled around to straddle Seifer's hip and blew in his ear. Seifer cracked open an eye.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Can I get my hand back, gorgeous?"

Seifer frowned, shifting so Irvine could get his hand out from under his side. "What'd you stick it under there for?"

"I didn't." Irvine sat up, cracking his knuckles. "You rolled over on it. You were snorin', darlin'."

"Irvine?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't fucking snore." Seifer pushed him off to sit up, rubbing the side of his face. "What'd you wake me up for? I was dreaming."

"Oh yeah?" Irvine plopped down with his head in Seifer's lap, gazing up at him.

"Yeah. Dreamt you had a kid and he was a cute little son of a bitch."

"Pinch yourself, gorgeous. Wasn't a dream." Irvine grinned.

"......" Seifer dropped his head back against the headboard. "You have a fucking kid."

"Ain't we been over this part of the trail before?"

"Yeah. But..."

"But?"

Seifer groaned. "I actually like the brat."

Irvine laughed. "Me too. And it's a good thing ya like him, makes it easier."

"Makes what easier?"

Irvine sat up, playing with Seifer's fingers as he looked down. "Was thinkin' he could visit us.. or us visit him, whatever's okay with April." Seifer didn't answer and Irvine looked up at him a bit nervously. "Ain't like we'd raise him or nothin' like that."

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay?" Irvine tilted his head to the side, breaking into a happy grin.

"I said okay, didn't I?" Seifer pulled Irvine into his lap, kissing him. "Just don't go knocking up any more chicks, got it, babe?"

Irvine dropped his forehead against Seifer's. "No problem, darlin'. Squall always remembers ta take his pill."

Seifer laughed. "Good. And one more thing. I don't do diapers. And I don't sing lullabies. And I don't clean up anything that comes out of any part of him."

"Damn. There goes your career as a nanny."

"I'm serious, Irvine. I'll handle all the manly stuff, like teaching him to ride a bike and throw a football and kick any other preschooler's ass, but the rest of that stuff is between you and Squall."

Irvine nodded. "Deal. ..... You think I can get Squall ta do all the diaper stuff?"

"If you can put up with his bitching and moaning." Seifer rolled, laying down on top of Irvine. "Speaking of moaning, don't you owe me some wild sex?"

Irvine wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist. "Well, ya know I always pay up on my debts."

Seifer smirked, undoing Irvine's pants and sliding them down his hips. "And you can bet I'm gonna make you pay, babe." Irvine laughed, pulling Seifer's face to his for a deep kiss.

"Is this about the balloon thing?" Squall closed the sliding glass door behind him, setting his coffee cup down on the table.

Seifer looked over. "You want in on it? He made you wear one, too."

Squall shrugged out of his jacket, walking over to the bed. "Yeah, I guess he did."

Irvine chuckled, reaching out to help Squall with the rest of his clothes. "I gotta get balloons more often."

Seifer leaned back against the headboard. Irvine was asleep, his head on Seifer's thigh, his ponytail hanging on by the last two inches. Squall snuggled against Seifer's side, his arms around his waist. Seifer draped his arm around Squall's shoulders and stroked his hair softly. "Why you being more quiet than usual, even, babe? You okay?"

"......" Squall gave a bare nod, staring through the wall in front of him.

"You pissed at me for something?"

Squall shook his head, sighing softly.

"You pissed at Irvine?"

Squall shook his head again.

"Babe, this'd be a whole lot easier without the twenty questions game. I don't have Irvine's magic 8-ball to see what's going on in that head of yours."

Squall shrugged a bit. It was easy to talk to Irvine. Seifer would never understand about his father anyway. Seifer thought Laguna was great. Everyone did, but at least Irvine understood Squall's side of things. He didn't need to listen to Seifer tell him what an idiot he was for shining his father on, not right now.

"You just feeling randomly bitchy or what?"

"I'm not bitchy."

"Holy shit, it speaks." Seifer kissed Squall's hair. "Now tell me what's wrong before I beat it out of you."

Squall sighed. "You wouldn't understand," he mumbled.

"What? I can't understand you when you're talking to my left nipple, babe."

"I said you wouldn't understand!"

"Then stop talking to my chest, damn it."

Squall started to push away from Seifer, but the strong cadet tightened his arm around him, pulling him back to his side. Squall slumped. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, babe."

"Why should you care? It's not about sex." Squall looked away from Seifer.

"Figured that, the sex was pretty damn good. Fucking A, will you look at me?" Seifer frowned as Squall continued to stare at the foot of the bed and reached up to turn his face to his. "Is that all we are after a month of sleeping in the same bed every night? Just fuck buddies? You think the only thing about you that matters to me is the sex?"

"Isn't it?"

"No, you fucking dumbass. You're my boyfriend and I happen to care a lot about you when you're not being so Goddamn moody. Fuck it, I care about you then, too."

Squall swallowed, closing his eyes. "Do you care about me more than you care about my father?"

".... What, you think I got it for your dad? Squall, it's Selphie who's got a crush on him, not me, okay?"

Squall dropped his head onto Seifer's chest again. "That's not what I meant.. I meant... nevermind."

"No, tell me what you meant."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Shiva's sweet ass, we've done this circuit already, Squall."

Squall groaned in frustration. "Fine. Seeing Veddy made me think about my father, alright?"

Seifer looked down at the top of Squall's head and rubbed his shoulder gently. "Your dad's a great guy, Squall."

"Shut up, will you? Do you have any idea how sick I am of hearing that?"

"Okay, he's a total dipshit who can't walk and chew gum at the same time and probably talks to umbrella stands."

".... That's not what I meant, Seifer. Even if it is true."

"I don't have a dad, Squall. Don't think it's likely one's going to pop up and say 'Oops, sorry for the last nineteen years.' ... And if he did, I'd probably hate him as much as you hate Laguna. Doesn't mean I'd be right, but I'd have to get over it."

Squall looked up at Seifer. "... You do understand."

"Of course, dumbass." Seifer gave him a kiss. "But I also know you're going to have to get over it, and pretty soon. Being a drama queen just doesn't suit you. You used to hate me, and if you could get over that, you can learn to love your dad. Okay?"

Squall nodded slowly, relaxing against Seifer's chest. "Yeah, okay. Seif?"

"What, babe?"

".... You wanna go to my father's for the winter festival?"

Seifer hugged him tightly, looking across the room to the stuffed wendago. "Sounds good, babe. I know just what we can bring him for a present."


End file.
